Sakura and Hogwarts
by Cursed-Melody
Summary: Sakura is a famous singer and actress, and she is going to hogwarts to help protect Harry and capture a new card. She finds out it's not going to be like the other ones the hard way.
1. The Letters

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or Harry Potter.

NOTICE: Sakura's parents died in this fic and Touya did too. She lives with Kero and Yue. She also didn't meet any of the CCS gang except Eriol. She got depressed so she got a job as a singer/actress to keep her mind off things. She can use the cards without the staff now and could do other spells. And she learned other things from Kero and Yue too. Sakura could talk to animals too.

_THE LETTERS: CHAPTER 1_

Sakura Kinomoto was now a beautiful 16 years old. With waist length honey brown hair and beautiful emerald eyes. But they were different so how. They weren't as happy as they were when she lost her family. She became famous, but she still wasn't really happy. But she was the same old girl with a few changes.

Sakura was driving home on her motorcycle. It was black with pink cherry blossoms on it. She was looking at the Cherry Blossom trees. She was now in the driveway of her house. It was a light pink three-story house. It had a garden with cherry blossom trees around the it. It also had other flowers too. She pressed a button and the gates of the house opened. She looked up at the sky.

"I wish you guys were still here." Sakura whispered. She then saw two figures in the sky.

"Hey don't owls fly at night? And what the hell is a phoenix doing here?" Sakura wondered out loud.

The two animals flew to Sakura. The owl was a brown barn owl and flew away as Sakura took of the letter on its leg. But the other one stayed. It had long pink feathers with green marks on it, and a star on her fore head.

'Wonder who this is from? I don't know anyone who sends mail by owls or phoenixes.' Sakura thought. She walked in the door.

"Guys, I'm home." Sakura yelled.

"Hi Sakura. What's that?" Kero asked coming down the stairs with Yue. (Yukito is Sakura's manager.)

"Don't know I'm just about to read it." Sakura replied. She opened the letter from the phoenix first. She read out loud.

Dear Sakura,

This is Clow Reed. The phoenix is yours to keep. She doesn't have a name I know of. If you got this letter that means you have gotten a letter from Hogwarts: Witchcraft and Wizardry. Kero and Yue should have taught you about witches and wizards already. Voldemort has risen again. So Albus Dumbledore has sent letters to other sorcerers and sorceresses in the world to help protect Harry Potter. Though you might see not a lot like having things to do with wizards. You might want to know why you can't just finish him off for them. The fight with Voldemort is Harry's destiny not yours. You will simply just kept Harry alive till Voldemort comes. For the money you will have a bank account at the wizard's bank Gringotts. When you get there use the star key. You will have a vault already. At Hogwarts you will get a separate dorm so no one can bother you. You came invite other people to join you if you want. Go to the third floor there and go to the painting of Kero, Yue, Spinal Sun, Ruby Moon, and me. Say the password cherry blossom, and they will let you in. Or should I say I will let you in. I'm sorry to say this, but there is another reason you will be at Hogwarts. There's one more card. It's even more powerful than the Void card. But this is a card you made, but it isn't a sakura card. I saw it in the future, but vaguely. It is helping Voldemort, but he doesn't know that it is a clow card. So you will have to catch it, but it won't be like the other clow cards. You have to do something else to catch it. I don't know the name of the card. I want to tell you two more things. It was Voldemort who killed your parents and Touya. Under the influecence of the card. And I really proud of you, for becoming so famous and getting so powerful. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything about your family.

Yours truly,

Clow Reed

"Voldemort killed my parents? Damn I wish I could take revenge. I guess that's why he said I couldn't. Guess I should just keep Harry alive, and I should get packing to go to the Daigon Alley place." Sakura said slightly angered. "Kero I want you and Yue to go in the book when we get there."

"What?! Sakura, we have to protect you." Kero protested.

"But what if someone found out about you?" Sakura asked.

"We'll think of something." Kero just said.

"Fine."

Sakura turned to the phoenix and asked, "Do you already have a name, or should I give you one?"

"I already have a name Mistress. My name is Star." The phoenix replied, but only Sakura understood her. She petted Star, and then she opened the other letter.

Dear Mrs. Kinomoto,

We are please to inform you have been accepted to Hogwarts: Witchcraft and Wizardry. We usually send the letters at age 11, but since you have been busy you will join the sixth years. Enclosed is a list of necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. And we would like to ask Mr. Tsukishiro to be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, along with another person. I know you would usually get a letter from a school from your area. But there was a special recommendation for you.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

"Our problem is solved. So let's get packing and go." Sakura said as she headed for the stairs. She had no idea all the things she would discover at Hogwarts.

The chapter ok? How do you do the italics? And later on should I make Sakura chaser or seeker?


	2. Daigon Alley

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or Harry Potter. Clamp and J.K. Rowling do. But I wish I could. I bet everyone does.

Some of the spelling might be wrong. So it's not my fault if it's wrong.

DAIGON ALLEY: CHAPTER 2

Getting of the plane in London

As Sakura stepped off the plane with Yukito and Kero people around her started whispering.

'I guess I should put on an illusion spell so I don't get bothered. Now I have to get to Diagon Alley.' Sakura thought.

"Guys, what here I'm going to put a spell on so we don't get mobbed by fans." Sakura said.

Sakura went into a bathroom, and she called on illusion. She now had black hair, and brown eyes. Sakura went out of the bathroom to get her suitcase. And they went into their car to go to Leaky Cauldron.

In Leaky Cauldron

'This place doesn't look like a famous pub.' Sakura thought. 'Guess I should stay here though.' She went up to bartender

"Hi. Can I get two rooms here?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Just leave your luggage there and they will get to your room. You're going to Hogwarts right?" Tom said.

Sakura nodded her head. "I'm going to Daigon Alley now. Can I get the key now?" Sakura asked. He handed her the keys.

"Kero and Yukito stay in the room until I get back." Sakura said. They both nodded and went with the bellhop.

Sakura walked to the back of the pub.

"Kero, said to tap the brick that was three up and two across." Sakura said. She tapped the brick and it retreated into a doorway. She was amazed at the sight. There where people running around, and shops that sold weird things.

'Guess I should get my money.' Sakura thought. She headed towards Gringotts. She entered the first door. On the second silver door with these words on it:

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Oh what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

' That's kinda creepy. Those goblin things are too.' Sakura thought. She entered and was amazed by all the marble floors. She walked up to one of the goblins.

Sakura said, "Excuse me I would like to withdraw some money from my vault please."

"Very well. Where is your key?" the goblin asked. Sakura handed him the key. He looked surprised a bit, but he quickly wiped the expression away.

"Griphook come here. Bring her to her vault.." The goblin shouted. Handing Sakura back her key. "Follow him."

Sakura did as the goblin said and followed Griphook. He led them in a cart.

"Hold on tight now"Griphook said.

She did as she was told. And the cart sped away. It took so many twist and turns Sakura soon lost track of where they were going. Then suddenly the cart stopped. By that time she had anime swirls for eyes.

"Well here we are Vault 1. You should know how to open it if it's your vault. Even us goblins couldn't open this vault." Griphook said.

Nodding Sakura got out of the cart. And went up to the door.

She put the star key in and it open.

'Doesn't seem hard to me.' Sakura thought. Then she gasped cause inside in front of another door were five dragons. The door shut as soon as she stepped in. They stood at there full height and their heads almost touched the ceiling. 'Holy shit. Are those dragons? I never thought I would see a dragon again.'(Create card)

In the of the dragons was a pink on with a star on its forehead it had emerald eyes. On the left of the pink one was another dragon that was blue with a sun on its head with amethyst eyes. Next to the blue on was a amethyst(sp?) one with a similar sun with blue eyes. The one on the right of the pink on was a green on with a moon it had amber eyes. And next to it was a red one with a moon its eyes were crimson.

'Who goes there?' A voice said. Sakura realised it was the pink dragon.

"It is I Sakura Kinomoto, Mistress of the clow cards." Sakura said.

"This the card mistress should we let her in?" Another one asked. It was the blue one.

"Wait she has to prove it is really her first." The green one stated.

"Yeah your right. She doesn't look like the card mistress to me." The red one said.

"Come on Mei. Don't you see she has on a illusion spell." The amethyst one said.

" Madison is right. My name is Cherry. The blue one is Clow. The green on Wolf. The red one Mei. And the amethyst one Madison. You must prove yourself by doing three things. First show us the cards. Then get out your star staff. And remove your illusion spell." The pink Dragon said. Sakura did as she was told, she took off her illusion spell. And said:

"Key of Stars! With powers burning bright! Reveal the staff! And shine you light. RELEASE!"

When she finished the cards came out of her pocket and circled around her.

"Very good Card Mistress. We will grant you passage to the vault." Clow said.

"You know there is going to be a battle right? If you need any help just call on us. Just use the flute inside the vault and play it. We will find you." Cherry said.

"Arigato." Sakura said.

She entered the vault and gasped. It was filled with a lot of things. Paintings, diamonds, crystals, gold, you name it, it was there. Sakura saw a note and read it.

Sakura,

The necklace by this note will help protect and heal you when you need it. You may combine it with your staff if you want. The flute right next to the necklace. If want to know what tune you have to play, when you need there help you will know.

Yours truly,  
Clow Reed

Sakura put the note in her pocket and picked up the flute and necklace. The flute was sliver with the word her name Sakura Kinomoto engraved on it. The necklace had a crystal teardrop with a snake tooth in it. The chain was gold with cherry blossom charms on it. She placed it on the staff. There was a flash of light and the it faded away. The staff had grown taller. And the handle was a light pink and a snake went around it. The star was still there, but there was a tear in it. On the sides where the wings had grown bigger, and it had a cherry blossom on each wing. Then Sakura picked up a bag she found in the vault and began to fill it with Galleons, Sickles, and Knuckets. She looked around the vault once more checking to see if there were any more notes. But there were none.

'I should put on my illusion spell again so Griphook doesn't get suspicious.' Sakura thought. Then she put back on the spell. Then she exited the vault.

"Good-Bye, Cherry, Wolf, Clow, Madison, and Mei. I'll visit you again if you don't come first." Sakura said.

"So long Card Mistress." They all said.

She got back in the cart and they went back to the entrance. Sakura went out of the bank and looked around.

'I guess I'll get my robes first.' Sakura thought.

She spotted Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and went in.

"Hello dear. Are you going to Hogwarts?" Madam Malkin asked.

"Yes, I would like to get some robes please." Sakura said gazing around the room. Later, she exited the shop with her new robes.

She then went to Flourish and Blotts.

'I should get other books from the other years as well as this one too. I don't what to get left behind.' Sakura thought getting all the books from first to fifth years. She was about to leave when some others caught her eye. They were Hogwarts: A History, Advanced magic, and some others. So she got them too. She also went to the other shops were they sell the other things.

"I got my books, robes, cauldron, and other things. I just need your wand and a broom." Sakura said to herself.

She went into a store that sold brooms. Sakura saw a sign that was advertising a new broom called the dash.

"Excuse me sir. I would like to get one of those brooms over there." Sakura said to the clerk while pointing to the sign.

"Are you sure? It costs 1,000 galleons." The clerk asked.

"Yes and now hurry up and wrap it up." Sakura said annoyed. Then she took out 1,000 galleons.

They exchange the things and Sakura headed out the store. She headed to Ollivander: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. She went it the store and she sneezed.

'They were in business a long time. This is creepy. I wonder if theirs anyone here.' Sakura thought.

"Hello. Any one here? I want to get a wand." Sakura said.

"What happened to your other wand? Did it break?" A voice from behind Sakura asked.

"Hoe! I mean hi. Didn't see you there. No I never had a wand before." Sakura said.

"Ok. Which arm is your wand hand?" Ollivander asked.

"Doesn't really matter, but if I have to pick I say right. Cause I'm right handed." Sakura said.

He looked at her strangely and got her measurements. He went to the back of the store getting a dusty box. "Okay try this. 11 inches with one hair of a unicorn and a newt tail." He said handing her a wand.

"No not right." Ollivander said snatching back the wand. He gave her another wand and another, and another, etc. After what Sakura thought was every wand in the store. He took out a pink box with a lot of dust on it.

Ollivander said, "There's only one wand left. Now one could control it. It's the most powerful wand ever made. Even you-know-who couldn't use it." He opened the box and gave the wand.

"Its core is made of a phoenix feather, cherry blossom petals, a hair from a wolf, a basilisk tooth, and a scale of a dragon dipped in star, moon, and sun dust." Ollivander said. (I'm over doing the ingredients aren't I?)

Sakura sighed and took the wand. She waved it and thought nothing would happen. Then she felt a warm feeling go up her arm. It felt like her Star wand. Several cherry blossoms fell from the wand.

"It did work. Be careful. Power attracts power. That's 10 galleons." Ollivander warned.

'Guess I got every thing. I should go study the books to catch up to the other students. Only one more week.' Sakura thought.

She headed to her room in Leaky Cauldron and began studying the books.

(I have a question. What do BTW and OC mean? I know how to use it in a sentence, but what do they really mean. And all of my reviewers thanks. How do you do italics and bold. I tried ctrl I, but it doesn't work.

The CCS and HP gang are going to appear in the next chapter. I think I'm going to skip a week and go straight to the train. Sakura and Syaoran are going to be Chasers. )


	3. Hogwarts Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or Harry Potter. CLAMP and J.K Rowling do.

_HOGWARTS PART 1: CHAPTER 3_

One week later Platform nine and three-quarters

'If I remember correctly I have to go through that wall.' Sakura thought.

"Yukito, you will probably have to sit with the other teachers. I'll meet up with you later. And bring Kero with you." Sakura said.

"Ok, Sakura I'll see you later." Yukito said going through the wall.

Sakura went in with her stuff. Then she sensed some auras. They were green, red, purple, and blue ones. (Their here)

'Is that the evil bastard's aura? (Let's just say Sakura kinda annoyed of Eriol) Shit it is. Why didn't he tell me he was going to be here? I will just have to go ask him, won't I.' Sakura thought heading towards the auras.

In a compartment with the HP gang and the CCS gang, except Sakura

"Hey Eriol is something wrong?" Harry asked. Eriol had been oddly silent.

"Not really. I just have a feeling I forgot something important." Eriol said.

Sakura

Sakura followed the auras to a compartment. Sakura opened the door and saw in the compartment Eriol, a guy with messy chocolate brown hair and intense amber eyes, a girl with black hair and crimson eyes, another girl with purple hair and amethyst eyes, a girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes, there was a boy next to her with red hair, and last of all was a boy with black hair and green eyes.

"I was right you were here Eriol." Sakura said.

"Excuse me, but I'm not sure I know you." Eriol said.

"Huh?" Sakura said dumb folded for a moment. Then she realized she still had her illusion spell on. So she took it off.

"Remember me now?" Sakura asked.

All of there eyes widened.

"Sakura?" Eriol asked unsurely.

"Yep."Sakura replied. "WHY THE FUCKING HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE GOING TO BE HERE?"

"I' m sorry Sakura I forgot. You wouldn't do anything to me with all these witness now. Would you?" Eriol asked slightly afraid. (She isn't the most powerful sorceress in the world for nothing.)

"People?" Sakura asked. Then she noticed the other people in the compartment staring at her in shocked. "Oh. Hi. I'm Sakura Kinomoto, who are you?"

Syaoran's POV (I just wanted to add this. Don't have to read it if you want.)

We just got in our compartment, when a girl came. She claimed she knew Eriol. Then she took of this spell and I was amazed. She stood there yelling at Eriol. Standing in the doorway was the most beautiful person I ever seen. She had honey brown hair that reached her waist. And these emerald eyes. She looked like a goddess.

'That's Sakura Kinomoto? The person they keep talking about? '

'Yeah. Isn't she beautiful?'

'What I don't think she is beautiful'

'You have too, because if I am you are too.'

'What just shut up.'

Back to normal

"I'm Ron Weasly. You're the singer and actress aren't you." Ron asked still amazed he was meeting her.

"Yeah. So who are the rest of you?" Sakura replied.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"Meiling Li"

"Tomoyo Daidoji "

"Syaoran Li"

"And I'm Harry Potter."

'So that's the boy I'm suppose to protect. And Li, I heard that somewhere before.' Sakura thought.

"Nice to met you. Can I sit here?" Sakura asked.

"Oh course you can." Ron said. He turned to Eriol. "Eriol you knew Sakura Kinomoto and you never told us?"

"Uhhhhhhhh. Yeah?" Eriol said.

"Why didn't you introduce to her?" He asked slightly angered.

"Don't blame him for that I told him not to tell anyone he knew me." Sakura said sitting down between Syaoran and Tomoyo.

"So how do you know each other?" Tomoyo asked politely.

"Well I went to her school when I transferred to Japan." Eriol said.

"More like tried to kill me." Sakura mumbled.

"What was that?" Meiling asked.

"Nothing, nothing" Sakura said.

"I hope you are going to be in our house." Hermione said.

"Which house are you guys in?" Sakura asked.

"Gryffindor." They all said in unison.

'This will make things much easier. Cause obviously Syaoran, Meiling, Eriol, and Tomoyo are the other people that are going to protect Harry.' Sakura thought. 'But it might be better to be in another house, so I could watch him from afar.'

Then suddenly the compartment door open. There stood a boy with blond hair with two other people that oddly resembled gorillas.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry asked coldly.

"Nothing to do with you Potty boy. I heard that Sakura Kinomoto was here. So I decided there must have been a mistake. Cause who would want to hang out with you? So I was going to ask her if she wanted to go with me to my compartment." Malfoy said.

'Who does this guy thing he is? Just barging in here for no reason. Maybe I could practice my spells now.' Sakura thought thinking up a plan.

"Of course I would go with you Malfoy." Sakura said sweetly.

"See I told you there was a mistake." Malfoy said. The other people stood there stunned that Sakura wanted to go with Malfoy. Then they both went outside. Then.................

Sorry I did that. (Ducks as angry SS fans throw fruit.) I wanted to put the couples. If you want different ones tell me. But there are 3 couples I will not separate. SS ET RH What should I put? MH or HG and MD or MOC


	4. Hogwarts Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or Harry Potter. CLAMP and J.K Rowling do.

The reason Sakura doesn't know the CCS gang is because this is my story, and I want it that way. For the Void card, let's just say Sakura was about to give up her own feeling, but the hope card was suddenly created.

The couples are: S&S, E&T, R&H, and H&M. Sorry if you don't like the couples. If enough of you want to change it I will.

_HOGWARTS PART 2: CHAPTER 4_

In the compartment with the CCS –Sakura gang, and HP gang.

"Did Sakura just want to go with Malfoy or am I hearing things?" Eriol asked.

"No you're not hearing things, unless all of us are." Ron replied. Then they all heard a loud thump. And a smirking Sakura came in the room.

"What happened to Malfoy?" Meiling asked.

"Oh him? Let's just say he has a pretty new tail right now." Sakura said. Then she went back to her seat.

FLASHBACK

Sakura and Malfoy were in his compartment.

"Draco can you come here I want to tell you something." Sakura said. Draco came over to Sakura. Then Sakura pulled him closer. Her mouth was next to his ear. "Draco, I think I ................. hate you" Sakura whispered. Then she kneed him is the stomach and he fell down clutching it.

"Silenco. Petrificus Totalus." Sakura muttered the spells. "Now what should I do now. I know how I turn you into a ferret like Moody did."

Draco had this horrified look in his eyes. Then he turned into a pretty ferret.

END OF FLASHBACK

"It was pretty funny for a while. The spell will ware of when we get to Hogwarts. Good Night, I'm going to sleep." Sakura said. Then she fell asleep on Syaoran's shoulder.

"She has a weird sense of humor." Harry commented. All of them nodded in agreement.

"Hey Eriol is she the new transfer student, and the person that's suppose to protect Harry too?" Tomoyo asked in Japanese.

"Yep. We'll talk later when no one else is around and Sakura is awake." Eriol replied in Japanese as well.

(Sorry for not updating for so long. I had a lot of homework. And I'm sorry this chapter is so short and crappy. I promise to make it better next time.

Do you have any suggestions of what songs Sakura should sing when she performs? Just tell me the title. Japanese or English doesn't matter.)


	5. The Sorting Hat

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or Harry Potter. CLAMP and J.K Rowling do.

_THE SORTING HAT: CHAPTER 5_

At Hogwarts

"First years over here. First years over here." Hagrid yelled.

All of the CCS and HP gang were going off the train. People around them were staring, but Sakura ignored them. She headed towards Professor McGonagal.

"You are Sakura I presume?" She asked.

"Yeah." Sakura replied.

"Very well follow me. The rest of you should go to one of the carriages or they might leave without you." McGonagall said eyeing the other people. They nodded and headed off. Then they went in there own carriage and went to the castle. When they reached there a man with a long white beard and sparkling blue eyes was there.

He bowed and said, "Welcome to Hogwarts Ms. Kinomoto. I am Albus Dumbledore. I hope you like it here. And I am told you know what you have to do?" Dumbledore asked in a low voice.

"Yes. The only thing I have to worry about is how I'm suppose to release my CD by December while I'm here." Sakura said giving a small smile and returning the bow.

"Now that we are aquatinted we will have you sorted into your house." McGonagal said. They followed her into the Great Hall just as the last first year was sorted. Dumblore went up in front of the teacher's table.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts everyone. I hope you had a great summer. I have some announcements. You are not allowed to enter the forbidden forest. On Filch's door is a list of things that are not permitted in the corridors. And I am happy to say we have another exchange student from Japan. She will be sorted now. I'm sure almost all of you know who she is." Dumblore said with a slightly amused tone at the last announcement. "Now will you come up here and you shall be sorted."

Sakura came out of the shadows were no one saw her and went towards the hat. She ignored the stares, she was used to be up on stage alone. When she reached it she sat down and put it on.

'Ah it's a pleasure to meet you Sakura Kinomoto, it's not everyday I meet such a famous person.' The sorting hat said.

'Well it's not every day you see a talking hat either.' Sakura replied.

'Let's get on with the sorting. Hmmm. You don't have a bad mind. But it seems like your hiding something from me.'

'Duh. Do you think I just have a pretty face with no brains at all?'

'No that's not what I meant. I mean you aren't dumb, but you aren't the smartest person in the world either.'

'So you don't thing I'm smart, aye? Would you like to see all the spells I learned with my dumb brain?'

'Just let me get on with the sorting. Well you seem to have all the qualities of the houses. So it doesn't really matter what house your in.'

'Kay. Just sort me. But you know it really would help if I'm in Gryffindor. Since a lot of people that I have to do things with are in that house.'

"Ok then. You shall be in Gryffindor" The Sorting hat shouted. The whole room filled with applause. Sakura went to have a seat between Eriol and Syaoran.

"Well now that we are sorted. I would like to introduce our new teachers. They will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Art together. They are Professor Tsukishiro and Professor Akizuki. Now let's eat." Dumbledore announced.

(Sorry! My brother was hogging the computer. And I'm really sorry for the short chapter. I will try to make the chapters longer. I'm REALLY REALLY SORRY! And sorry about the spelling.


	6. Hogwart's First Food Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or Harry Potter. CLAMP and J.K. Rowling do.

NOTE: I changed some things from the other chapters. And Fred and George came back.

_HOGWART'S FIRST FOOD FIGHT: CHAPTER 6_

Gryffindor table

"This is great Sakura. You're in our house." Harry commented.

"Yeah. I agree. And I'm Fred; this is my twin brother George." Fred said, leaning over Harry. "This is our little brother, ickle Ronnie."

"I could tell." Sakura grinned. "But I thought his name was Ron."

"Yeah I thought it was too." Meiling said.

The twins exchanging wicked grins, which terrified Ron that they where going to say something to embarrass him.

"Well……." Fred said.

"That is his name" George continued.

"But everyone at home calls him ickle Ronnie"

"Because he is so cute. Isn't that right Fred?"

"Right George. And he was always so icky. But we all loved him to the bottom of our hearts."

Fred wiped away tears that weren't there. George nodded and pressed his hand to him heart. While everyone bursted out laughing.

Ron was red right up to his ears right now with anger and embarrassment. So angry and embarrasses that he couldn't speak. So he picked up a bowl of mashed potatoes and threw it at the twins who never saw it coming. That stopped everyone from laughing. And watched what the twins would do next. The twins were stunned for a second. But they were not going to take getting hit with masked potatoes without a fight.

They tried to take revenge by throwing a pie at him. But he ducked and it hit a Ravenclaw behind him. So the Ravenclaw threw chicken at the Gryffindor who he thought threw it. And it went in a never-ending cycle causing Hogwart's first ever food fight.

The staff where trying to stop it by stunning the food so they would stop. But they would just drop down on who ever was under it. Peeves was all to glad to help. Throwing him own fair share of food. And the food just came on coming. Compliments of the house elves who just thought they were all just starving. Dumbledore just continued eating calmly watching the fight which amusement in his eyes.

"Albus aren't you going to do anything?" Professor Mcgonagall asked as she ducked an incoming pudding.

"Let them have their fun." Dumbledore said solemnly. "They probably spent all their summer worrying over Voldemort. They may never have any other time to try and be like there isn't a powerful wizard out there planning a way to destroy us all."

After that the teachers quietly sat down each pondering their own thoughts. And trying to dodge the food. And the fight went on for a long time. They all had a punishment of having to clean the whole Great Hall with own buckets and mops. Every student in the school sleep tiredly that night. But they where all watched by unnatural glowing eyes.

(Sorry this is so short. I just wrote it. I had a major writes block. The idea just came to me. Like I said I'll try to add the wild clow card and make it longer in the next chapter, but I can't guarantee it.)


	7. A Meeting in a Meadow

Thanks to :sillysinny, Falling Petals, angel-demoness7, sakura12, hikki116, Fantasy-chick13, HelpMe13, Star Storm Raven, Miracle Angel Summers, Goddess Bless, Mei fa-chan, Hikari Mizu, cherrym, CherryBlossomYingFa, Dreamers-wish, Eikouden, Littlelonewolf, and CCSLOVER29 for reviewing.

**AN: I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. For some reason the site wouldn't let me login. I know that my e-mail and password was correct. But for some reason I couldn't log in.**

**I just realized after I was rereading my story that I make Sakura cuss a lot. I have to stop that. I kind of make Sakura have different personalities. Sorry about that too, I'll try to sort that out soon.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or Harry Potter.

_Chapter 7: A Meeting in a Meadow_

There was clanging heard in a secluded meadow. An amber eyed boy and his ever faithful cousin were dueling with swords. Two specters were watching them. And a third one was watching hidden in the forage of the woods. The taller figure swiftly disarmed the girl with a swift stroke. The pair then bowed and went to the other couple.

"You've gotten better Meiling." Syaoran panted.

"Thanks, you too." Meiling replied wiping away beads of sweat. "But I still didn't beat you."

"Of course, the male race is always superior to the woman kind. It's been like that since forever. And- Oof!" Eriol said getting an elbow in his stomach from his love.

"You know that isn't true Eriol." Tomoyo stated to him in a sweet threatening voice.

"She's right you know." The hidden figure coming down the tree was she was hidden. Revealing a beautiful girl wearing the Hogwarts robes, and her hair is a simple knot. Syaoran and the gang were surprised. Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meiling jumped, but Syaoran's training since childhood stopped him from giving a reaction of surprise.

"I thought you weren't going to come." Eriol said breaking the silence that fell on them. "You were the one who told us to come here anyway."

_Flashback_

"_Hey guys wait up." Sakura said running up to them. They waited for the international teenaged celebrity, as she finally reached them._

"_I want to talk to you guys. Can you meet me in the meadow in the morning? You know the one you always train in." Sakura quickly asked with hopeful eyes. No one could resist Sakura's eyes, not even the Li clan's soon to be leader. So they all nodded. _

"_How do you know were we train?" Meiling questioned suspiciously. _

"_Eriol told me about it of course." Sakura replied excitedly. "And I will see you in the morning. Sayonara_!"

_The group sweat dropped at the girl wondering how some one could be so energetic after cleaning the whole Great Hall and a food fight._

'_I think she had too much sugar."Eriol commented. The others nodded in agreement._

_End of flashback_

"Of course I would be here. I just woke up a little late today and got here when Li-kun and Li-san were beginning to fight. So I thought I would watch." Sakura smiled.

"But why up in a tree?" Meiling questioned with raised eyebrows. "And you can call me Meiling."

"Well I saw a baby bird on the ground, and was going to put it back in its nest. And all of you may call me Sakura." Sakura answered.

"That was sweet of you. You can call us all by our first names too Sakura-Chan." Tomoyo said.

"Thanks. Now should we begin our meeting?" Sakura proposed.

"Sure. But we have to hurry. Harry and the others might be suspicious if we don't go to the Great Hall soon." Syaoran grunted.

The others agreed and filled Sakura in about the situation about Harry, his scar, the Dark Lord, and the prophecy. Sakura also learned that all of them were sorcerers. And met each other in Hong Kong. Tomoyo was moving their for her mother's company, while the others lived their already. Then they went to Hogwarts to learn so Western magic, because the Elders of the Li Clan decided to send them. Dumbledore then ask them to protect Harry.

"Crap!" Tomoyo shrieked.

"What is it!" Meiling screamed in a startled tone.

"I forgot my video camera at home." Tomoyo cried.

"You're joking." Meiling stated unable to believe that she actually forgot her precious video camera.

"I'm not." Tomoyo said. "I was getting it fixed and forgot it."

"You can just teleport it my dear." Eriol soothed.

"Oh yeah, I could do that." Tomoyo happily said dancing around the group gleefully. While the others sweat dropped. Then she suddenly stopped and stared at Sakura with stars in her eyes. Meiling and the others backed away slowly while Sakura was clueless about what was happening.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura questioned looking around at the others.

"No, but I have a brilliant idea!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"What?" Sakura asked slightly excited.

'Why did the others look alarmed? Tomoyo just said she had a brilliant idea.' She thought observing the others.

"Sakura would you like to be my model!" Tomoyo asked with puppy dog eyes. "It would mean a lot to me if you do. Meiling and my other friends don't like to do it." Tomoyo looked down to the ground with sadden eyes.

Sakura was shocked. Why would Meiling and the others not want to model for Tomoyo? She was a kind girl. And she looked so sad. So of course being the kind girl she was Sakura accepted. Paying no heed to the gestures and the shaking of heads going on behind Tomoyo's back.

"Really? Yay! Let's get back to the castle. I can probably get your measurements before breakfast." The ecstatic girl shrieked. Tomoyo then proceeded to drag Sakura off in an alarming rate, leaving behind three sweat-dropping friends with pity and sadness on their faces.

"Another victim for your crazy girlfriend, Eriol." Syaoran stated.

"Tomoyo isn't crazy, she's just excited." Eriol defended loyally.

"She taught him well." Syaoran said. Eriol just glared at them.

"But don't you think we should go and catch up to them before Tomoyo does something drastic?" Meiling suggested.

The two males nodded they head and headed began to walk in the direction Tomoyo and Sakura went with Meiling behind them.

_Now to check in with Tomoyo and Sakura_

"Now let's get your measurements." Tomoyo exclaimed with starry eyes.

'What have I gotten myself into?' Sakura thought praying that the torture would end quickly and that she would live through it.


	8. Chapter 8

_Note: This story is after Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. So Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince didn't happen in this story. But I'm going to take some things from the story, so expect some spoilers. Oh, and if you remember all the things with the explanations with italics and bolds in the story I put before, forget them. I'm not going to go by that anymore. I will take them out later, but not now._

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Harry Potter.

Chapter 8: The Card

_Great Hall_

"Hi guys." Harry mumbled to Syaoran, Eriol, and Meiling as they met at the doorway to the Great Hall, still bleary eyed with sleep. The others nodded in greeting. Several girls whipped there heads around to stare at them with hearts in their eyes as they came through the doors. And when I mean several I meant like half the population of Hogwarts. It seems as though a lot of girls have fallen for Syaoran's cold attitude and his handsome looks and Eriol's mysterious English gentlemen charm. And Harry was turning into quite a popular guy when the whole school wasn't against him and everyone was practically sucking up to him because they thought that Harry would be able to protect them from Voldemort.

Syaoran and Harry ignore them being use to being stared at, while Eriol smiled at them. And Meiling glared at them. They took a seat next to Hermione and Ron at the Gryffindor table. Tomoyo and Sakura joined them a few minutes later at the table. Everyone began eating, and when they were done, the head of the houses began to pass out the schedules. The group headed to there first class, transfiguration. On the desk sat a cat watching the class. When everyone arrived and was seated, the feline jumped off the table and turned into Professor McGonagall.

"Good morning class. This year………………." Professor McGonagall lectured about what they had in store for them in this year in transfiguration. "We will now learn how to turn a spider into a piano. Lavender pass out the spiders please."

"Turn sp-spiders into pianos?" Ron stuttered. "Tell me I was just hearing things."

"You aren't hearing things; she just said we were turning spiders into pianos." Sakura said. "Is there a problem with that spell that you have?"

"He's scared of spiders." Meiling whispered leaning over to Sakura's ear. They watched as Lavender placed a spider on top of Ron's desk. He turned white as a sheet with terror it clashed horribly with his flaming red hair.

"I feel bad for him." Sakura whispered back to Meiling after witnessing how Ron reacted. Hermione and Harry talked to Ron while keeping the spider from escaping and keeping Ron from killing it.

"There is 30 minutes left of class, I think we should use that time wisely." Professor McGonagall said in front of the classroom looking towards them. Hermione and the four sorcerers quickly and easily performed the spell and returned to what they were doing before. While Harry's spider's legs turned white and every time it walked it make a sound. He was improving, though. Now back to Ron. He lifted his wand with shaking fingers.

Ron flicked the wand in the direction of the spider. It flew from his unsteady fingers, across the room hitting the wall, and fell with a thud on the floor. The group watched in as the spider grew twice its size.

"You shouldn't flick your wand so hard." Hermione prompted as she went to fetch his wand. Ron nodded shakily as he grasped his wand tightly, his knuckles turning white.

"Try imaging that it's just an ant." Harry suggested.

"A big ant." He added after a bit.

"I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this." Ron chanted. "It's just a stupid bug. One I can squish it in a second."

"That's the way." Meiling cheered loudly causing for several students to stare at them.

Ron took a deep breath and flicked his wand again at the spider, but nothing happened for a few seconds. Suddenly, it turned into a piano. A piano with some hair on it, but it was still a piano.

"I did it." Ron said disbelieving. "I really did it. On my second try too."

"Great job Ron. I knew you could do it." Hermione cheered. The others began congratulating him. The group exited the class together when it ended. They began talking, but Hermione noticed Sakura wasn't paying attention and had a far away look on her face.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine. I just need to go to the bathroom. I'll meet you at class later." Sakura replied walking away. When Sakura was away from the others, she quickly used the through card to go through the wall into the classroom. Inside was a little girl with black hair that went done to her knees, and mischievous blue-gray eyes perching on a desk. She was wearing a simple sleeveless dress, with black gloves. She also had black ballet shoes on her feet. She looked like a porcelain doll. She turned towards Sakura as she came in the room.

"You're late."

"Sorry, I didn't know I had an appointment with you." Sakura retorted as she transformed her wand and held it in her hands.

"It's ok Sakura-sama, I forgive you. I almost forgot, I never introduced myself. People call me a lot of things, but I prefer the name Mischief. So you may call me Mischief." Sakura just made the motion of lifting her wand, trying to ignore the card. "And if I were you, I wouldn't want to seal me back into the card form. You'll find out there will be horrible consequences if you do. Even worse than you ever experienced. After all how can there be good without bad?"

Sakura didn't response, but began to seal the card.

"Clow Card, return to your power confined! MISCHIEF CARD!" The card didn't resist one bit as she physical form began to turn into wisps and take the form of a card. In fact, Mischief laughed mockingly at the girl as she stood there staring.

"_I warned you, Sakura-Chan. Now you're going to have to pay the consequences. I promise. You're going to regret this Sakura-Chan."_

The threat hung over the air even when it was in its sealed form. Sakura automatically raised her arm to get the card as it floated towards her. She shivered as she gazed at the red card in her hand. It wasn't like all the other ones. Though it had the same colors, the markings were different. The card started to turn pink as Sakura silently filled the card with her personal magic, marking the card as her own. She was surprised at having captured the card so easily, especially from all the warnings she received. She was slightly glad she wouldn't have to deal with the capturing the card, but the card unnerved her. The card mistress suppressed another shiver as she saw that the card still had the markings from before. She quickly stuck it in her pocket as she fled from the room.

Sakura would have never ran from a card, but for some reason this one scared her. For one, it gave no resistance in being captured unlike other cards. She was only comforted by the fact the card was back in its sealed form and could cause no trouble.

It was too bad she didn't stay, because if she did, she would have seen the form was slowly forming on top of the desk that the mischief occupied a few minutes ago. When the figure militarized completely, she smiled. A small smile that showed only excitement, and eyes also revealing excitement and the thrill. She whispered one last thing before she went off to fulfill the meaning of her existence.

"Let the games begin. Kinomoto."

**I know the chapter was short and kinda crappy, but it's the best I can do right now. And I'm sorry I didn't update for all the people who actually like my story. I'm currently obsessed with Naruto right now. But I'm going to finish this story. When at least I'm going to try to. **


End file.
